Commotion in the Desert
by Hunyo El Gordo
Summary: Nemu confronts Uryu with a question that has been bothering her for a while.


Renji, already recovered from the fight with Szayel, left the Quincy with the psycho scientist and his daughter. The scientist injected him with a serum that was capable of regenerating his organs and healing the injuries he got from the previous fight. He left his daughter to check the Quincy's progress while he loads his cart with Szayel's specimens he discovered in a room a little while back.

"Quincy," The girl said as she checked his pulse, "are you really going to kill my father?" He didn't say a word nor did he look at her.

"You swore it on your Quincy pride, didn't you?" She continued. "Would you actually do it given the chance?"

"How can you call that man your father?"He replied.

"He created me and raised me. What else would I call him?"

"But he abuses you, experiments on you, and mistreats you. That is not how a father should act!"

"He only guides and corrects me so I can be of better service to him."

"Why do you defend him?"

"Why do you despise him so much?"

"Why?" He roared. "Isn't it obvious! He killed my clan. He killed my mentor, my grandfather! No, not just killed. He used them as test subjects to his twisted experiments. He chopped and carved them like animals in a butcher shop. I can't even imagine what kind of pain they have endured. I don't even want to know. The only thing that can atone for his deeds, the only way my clan can rest in peace is with his death."

"So that's it." She said. "You are that determined to kill him. However, do you intend to put me through the suffering you've been through? He is the only family I've got and you're willing to take him away from me? You are not taking your revenge upon him but rather me. Does your Quincy pride tell you to do that?"

He looked at her as she gave him that cold emotionless expression she always had. He was stunned and cannot find the heart to answer her questions nor does he have any answers to give so he just looked away.

"When you start feeling pain, this should help." She said as she put the syringe in his hand. "But use it only if you do. One more thing Quincy, if you do managed to kill my father I will never forgive you. I will kill you and you should know that my reason is just. Farewell."

He was left there staring at the syringe she gave him. He looked back at the first time he saw her and her father. He recalled the aftermath of the battle where the mad man managed to escape leaving him to die by his poison. However, who was it that gave him the antidote but the same girl he was just with. The reason why she had an antidote knowing she was immune to the poison escapes him. He recalled her saying it was a token of gratitude for sparing him.

'_She really loves her father.' _He thought._ 'I guess it's understandable considering her current situation. She truly is a kind and loving soul.'_

He then heard a loud scream from inside the room. He rushed in and found her lying on the floor, crying out at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing just standing there?" He yelled at the scientist. He just looked at the Quincy and made no reply. He ran towards her and held her. She felt cold to the touch. Without hesitating he injected her with the serum. As soon as the last drop left the syringe she warmed up and calmed down. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she slowly lifted up her head and opened her eyes. She was greeted by a man with a warm smile on his face.

"The liquid that poured on her seemed to only trigger the nerves that relay pain." The scientist said. "How childish, I had my doubts on that man. Although, I'd admit some of his other specimens are rather intriguing. In any case, that would teach that wretched girl to be more careful. Since it seems you're feeling much better, I suggest you get back to work, you worthless girl!" He walked away and loaded the two boxes he carried onto the cart.

"Why did you help me?" She asked. "You know you could have just killed both of us now that you're all healed. You could have avenged your clan and your grandfather."

"What kind of man do you take me for?" He replied. "It pains me to admit it but both of you did come and helped us out. It wouldn't be proper for me to kill him, would it? Consider it as a token of my gratitude."

She moved closer and gave him a hug. He was surprised by her sudden action but made no effort to reject rather he placed his hand over her head with a caress.

"Thank you Quincy." She said as she shed a tear.

"Please don't call me Quincy, just call me Uryu. It was Nemu right?"

She nods in affirmation. He couldn't bear to hurt this gentle girl in front of him. Even if it means letting go of his grudge. He can't let her feel the agony he did.

'_I'm sorry, Grandfather.' _He thought. He swears in his pride as a Quincy, he'll make sure to protect her.

"Nemu!" A loud cry was heard from outside. "Nemu, where are you?"

Immediately, she broke their hold and stood up. She quickly ran towards the boxes on the shelves.

"Let me help you with those?" He offered.

"No, you've already done enough." She said as she grabbed them and walked towards the door. Defeated, he followed her only to see the irritated man waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" He scowled.

"My apologies, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri caught sight of Uryu emerging out of the room and quickly turned his attention to him.

"Quincy, come here."Mayuri demanded. "You'll be field testing this for me."

"What is it?"Uryu asked, as he looked the strange device the man was holding.

"This is an Arrancar land mine." Mayuri replied. "It locks on an Arrancar's unique spiritual pressure and explodes upon contact. I would test it myself but seeing as I still have things to do here I really have no choice. You should feel honored that you'll get to test one of my prototypes."

He then quickly injected Uryu as he took the device.

"What the hell did you do?" Uryu screamed.

"Stop you're complaining, Quincy! Do not pretend that you were not in serious pain. In fact you should be thanking me that I had a spare medicine that you idiotically gave to Nemu. The only difference is that this one is a tad bit stronger so you probably wouldn't notice some major injuries. Oh and on another note, that green liquid that I gave you earlier will continue to heal your injuries even new ones for the most part so feel free get hacked or stabbed out there. I need to confirm the drug's effectiveness." Mayuri explained with a sadistic grin.

He turned around without uttering another word, ready to leave the two to their business.

"Uryu, please be careful." Nemu yelled.

He faced her and said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." With that, he took off heading towards the direction Renji went some time before. Mayuri noticed a small smile on his daughter's face and a hint of happiness in her eyes.

"What are you standing there for?" Mayuri screamed. "Get the pillars in the back we will need those and check if we got everything!"

Nemu then quickly and quietly followed his orders.

'Well, well,' He thought while flashing his signature grin. 'I cannot believe that she would fall for someone, let alone a Quincy. This will be interesting.'


End file.
